


i'm a rebel even if it's trouble

by donnytwink, kinematica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF, idk - Freeform, im so sorry ((im not)), it's literaly just fluff nothing else, like proper one shot that isnt angst, louis' a bit whiny ish but he's giggly, please dont hurt me this is my first oneshot, there is like no storyline just fluff, umm there's baby calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnytwink/pseuds/donnytwink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinematica/pseuds/kinematica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘how about mac because we had mcdonalds tonight.’ louis smiled and harry groaned.</p><p>‘i was thinking more like, nugget’ louis’ eyes lit up at that, clapping his hands enthusiastically and gushing at how great that idea was and how harry was a ‘god in names’ ((except he wasn’t completely handing him the reigns for naming their baby, or nugget))</p><p>or just mpreg fluff basically where louis wakes up in the middle of the night and harry is just lovely and yeah okay it's just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a rebel even if it's trouble

"harry. harry wake up." louis poked the hand that was placed over his belly. it had been a long five months coming but louis had been pretty good so far. oh and so had harry. there had been no complications as of yet and the couple were still over the moon that there would be a little addition to their little family, so soon. it was always a plan that they had thought would happen a little further down the road, 'when we would be more settled and not on the road all the time. but it had happened and here they were , five months later, at 4am in the morning. louis kept poking at the hand, before harry moved it to his face, earning a yelp from the older man.

 

"harry edward styles." he said through the hand, "i will lick this hand." harry responded with a 'hmpfh' so louis fulfilled his threat.

 

louis stopped after a bit, unhappy that he wasn't getting a reaction from his fiance, at all. he rolled onto his side, looking directly at the sleeping figure next to him, and blew in his face.

 

he giggled when Harry scrunched his face.

 

but stopped when harry settled back down.

 

and then he whined. the pregnancy hadn’t changed his mood to be too bad, per say. actually louis was constantly giggly and if not just generally somewhat like a child, like a six year old. harry assumed this was god’s way to ready and initiate him before having a child.

 

"harrryyyy." he whined, and finally got his attention.

 

harry peeked an eye out, making eye contact with the pregnant man, who smiled back.

 

"goody you're awake."

 

"mmph lou. whatsup?" Harry peered over at the clock trying to keep back the small tug of a smile he had at the corner of his lips because if he didn’t, the next four months would consist of louis thinking it would be okay to wake him up at ungodly hours, "it's 4:13a- oh my god louis it's 4:13 am."

 

louis' smile dropped and he looked on the verge of tears when harry replied with a harsh-ish tone.

 

"oh baby come here." the younger man's arms wrapped around the sobbing man, who was only giggling just a second ago. "tell me what's wrong love."

 

"i-i-i-i" Louis stuttered, breathing heavily into harry's tshirt and balling his fists into it too, "i-i-i"

 

"come on babe." harry urged, his mind itching for sleep but attention fully on his boy.

 

"i-i," louis caught up with his breath, "i just wanted some ch-ch-chicken nuggets and icecream but then you got mad and i-i-i'm sorry harry, i-i'm just hungry and b-b-bub just wants to eat and i-i-"

 

harry had to hold back his laughter as he reassured his fiance that no, it was not absurd that he was craving chicken nuggets at 4 in the morning and yes he would go get them.

 

and after he agreed, louis stopped crying, only sobbing a bit as harry wiped his tears with the bottom of his t-shirt. again, harry believed that this was god’s way of initiating him before their baby was born.

 

after harry got louis to settle down and to show his 'pageant smile' in which louis had replied with a 'h, we save that for work days' , harry grabbed his overcoat and sped to the nearest 24 hour mcdonalds drive through.

 

;-;-;-;-;

 

‘i’m home’, louis heard the voice echo through the house, the door shut quietly because obviously harry would be considerate of neighbours except for the fact they lived in a mansion basically.

 

harry walked into their bedroom carrying the smell of the gods, chicken nuggets. if it weren’t for his bad back recently and the fact that he was tottling around with a baby in him, louis would probably have pounced on the him ((and the bag honestly)).

 

the two sat on their bed, side by side, and turned on the avengers to watch ((‘harry, we’re going to write a letter to marvel and complain that spiderman wasn’t in the movie’ ‘louis they probably didn’t have the budget for him’ ‘i don’t care. also, we’re dressing up baby as spiderman for their first birthday’ ‘what if they don’t want to’ ‘they can complain on their twenty first’)) devouring the fast food which left louis fulfilled.

 

‘have we got names yet, lou?’

 

‘have you thought of any’

 

‘no but like, can we at least have one for like referring to now. so we don’t have to constantly say ‘baby’ or ‘bub’.’ harry sat up eyeing louis’ belly. he’d been showing for a little over five weeks now, and to say harry was in constant awe of louis’ glow was an understatement.

 

‘how about bug?’ louis smiled

 

‘mm, everyone says that though.’ harry looked around for inspiration, nothing but artwork, their awards and dvds were around the room. he turned to chuck out the remnants of their feast.

 

‘actually i have an idea’ louis said wistfully, harry had an idea too but he would let louis speak first. gentleman and all.

 

‘how about mac because we had mcdonalds tonight.’ louis smiled and harry groaned.

 

‘i was thinking more like, nugget’ louis’ eyes lit up at that, clapping his hands enthusiastically and gushing at how great that idea was and how harry was a ‘god in names’ ((except he wasn’t completely handing him the reigns for naming their baby nugget))

 

‘oh you genius’ louis clapped his hands against harry’s cheeks, pushing the together as if he were a child in a sweet shop. harry only chuckled because he was so gone for this boy. or man. whatever.

 

‘i know baby, i know.’ harry’s smile didn’t leave his face.

 

‘oh we’re going to have so much fun with nugget!’ louis’ eyes crinkled as he smiled widely, ‘do you think asos sells baby clothes? maybe we can do a massive online shopping spree tomorrow! thank god we don’t have to make any appearances until tomorrow night.’

 

‘lou dear, it’s time for you to sleep. don’t want to strain your body and nugget tomorrow.’ louis complied, shuffling his body to lie down and tucking himself into harry. the younger man carded his hand through his hair, the soft caramel fringe which only the closest friends were allowed to witness.

 

‘mmph, shopping shopping shopping tomorrow. i hope we can buy a cot or something.’

 

‘don’t think asos stocks that lou.’

 

‘mm that’s true. maybe there’ll be nice blankies or-’ soft snores filled harry’s ears as the pregnant man slurred the last words, making small noises with his lips as he left louder breathes fill the room.

 

and harry totally didn’t coo over those small noises or the way that louis rubbed at his stomach half way through rolling onto his back and thwacking his arm to the colder side of the bed. the side that was supposed to be his if he didn’t insisted on constantly curling into harry and basically engulfing his side of the bed ((and no harry totally wasn’t complaining)). nor did he spend an hour curling his fingers through his fiance’s hair planting kisses all over his face. and yeah harry totally didn’t make kissy faces to louis’ stomach and start talking to nugget.

 

there was none of ‘hey nugget. it’s me your papa harry. but you can call me h or haz or hazzy i don’t really mind. as long as you’re happy.

 

nor was there any of ‘i’m going to cook your daddy lou some more banana pancakes because whenever he has those, you always tumble around inside and kick.’

 

and certainly none of, ‘nugget. i can’t wait to meet you. i hope i make a good dad. i know your daddy is perfect for you. i just hope that you will always be happy. please always be happy. we love you for whoever you want to be.’

 

and definitely none of ‘i don’t know nugget. i bet you’ll be as beautiful as your daddy. or handsome. whichever you prefer. i’m sorry i shouldn’t already be telling you how to feel. your daddy thinks i’m an idiot. i think he has a potty mouth.’

 

and harry most definitely did not fall asleep with his head on louis’ stomach, humming the tune of ‘sweet disposition’.

((except he totally did. he totally did all of that))

 

oh and louis definitely did not smile when he woke up to harry’s stupid heavy head on his stomach.

 

((except he definitely did, before pushing him off and tottling to the toilet because pregnancy bladder was definitely real))

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey my first one shot so i'm not that great with fluff yeah.  
> my tumblr is currently twinkychristmas


End file.
